


Not Enough Hours in the Day

by mafuyama



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mafuyu, Dirty Talk, Dirty talk...from a sweet boy, Dominant Mafuyu, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritsuka starts to go insane, Submissive Ritsuka, Tenderness, Top Ritsuka, Very fluffy, back massage, get this fic out of my sight, oh god they're so gay, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafuyama/pseuds/mafuyama
Summary: He was speaking again before he even realized it, “That’s not all, Mafuyu. I’m so, so proud of you for just about every reason there is to be proud of someone. Sometimes, it’s overwhelming how much I’m inspired by you.”Mafuyu stared and Ritsuka stared back, trying confirm he wasn’t sad. “Shit, that was really sappy. I’m sorry.”***The boys are perpetually sleepy per usual, but Ritsuka more so this time. Mafuyu thinks he can somehow cure his sudden onslaught of insomnia by changing their sleepover spot to his place. He also cures their raging hormones, if only temporarily.





	1. Dizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 2/10/20: SIX HUNDRED kudos??? You guys are crazy!! Thank you so much...this was the first "real" piece I'd written after what was basically a 5 year hiatus from writing. It means a lot that you guys actually enjoy this thing! 💕

The sun set over the horizon of the city in brilliant hues of orange, pink, and gold. The bell to the door of the local convenience shop chimed as three young men exited the business.

Akihiko and Haruki had been talking animatedly the duration of their short journey. Mafuyu had been part of the conversation back when they were leaving the studio, but he found the subject changed too quickly for him to keep up. It had always been that way with the older boys – commonly getting lost in their own little world with no regard to whoever else was around. Not that Mafuyu minded. 

The red head twisted the cap off of his beverage, took a sip, and peered over at the half-circle that was the slow moving sun. His bandmates simultaneously lit up cigarettes, the second ones of their break, and continued chatting in between puffs. Akihiko had lit Haruki’s for him, as he was carrying the bag that contained both of their cheap goodies. Mafuyu kept an ear open for the conversation happening on his left in case he or something band-related was mentioned. Otherwise, he tuned them out. 

The walk between the convenience store and the studio wasn’t very long, which is ultimately why Mafuyu had decided to come along in the first place. The song they had been hammering out was by far their most rhythmically complicated tune yet. He found himself in need of a breather, but didn’t want to lose all the momentum he had in finally getting certain guitar licks down. 

That all went out the window when they all stepped back into the sound-proof room they had rented and observed Ritsuka fast asleep and propped up against the wall.

“Really? We were gone for like, fifteen minutes…” Akihiko sighed, and then faced Mafuyu. “What is it with you two and your ability to fall asleep fucking anywhere?”

Mafuyu found a small smile stretching his lips, remembering that’s how they met in the first place - a napping spot. “I don’t know.”

They all paused for a moment. “I guess we should maybe call it a night, then?” Haruki suggested, running a free hand through his hair.

“Don’t be lazy!” 

“Dude, he’s out…” He pointed out, though it was blatantly obvious to all three of them.

Mafuyu had wondered why Ritsuka declined joining them for their short break, as he had offered little explanation. He wasn’t the type to push, though. Now, he knew. He kneeled down next to him.

Granted Mafuyu really wanted to make more progress with the song, it couldn’t be helped if Ritsuka was sleep-deprived. Still, his playing hadn’t been noticeably off. In fact, he had seemed rather immersed in the song each rep. That prevailing passion was ever-present in his whole being - evident in his eyes, his smirk, and his movements. Mafuyu absolutely loved to see it, and it was always part of the reason he rarely got truly tired of practicing. 

However, Ritsuka had a tendency to suppress his basic needs for the sake of the band. Ever since they had begun dating, Mafuyu absolutely wouldn’t stand for it. It was one thing to aggressively motivate one another, but neither boy allowed the other to burn the candle at both ends anymore. They were both hyper-aware of how detrimental it was long term, though it took them a while to see it so plainly. After all, building one another up had become addicting. They had struck the perfect balance between avoiding going too easy on one another, and making sure neither of them got burnt out.

Once they had truly learned to communicate with each other, their relationship became every bandmates-turned-lover’s ideal.

“Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu tested, sitting directly at his side. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Uenoyama-kun?”

Ritsuka roused slightly, his head lolling to the side. Still, he did not wake. 

“Ritsuka-kun?” Mafuyu tried, closer to his ear this time. The sleeping boy vocalized something, but it was clear it was sleep-talking.

Across the room Akihiko groaned, pulled out his phone and checked the time. “I guess that calls it. If he’s not waking up for Mafuyu, he’s not waking up soon.”

“We made good progress today, and we can just pick up right back up tomorrow,” Haruki reassured them. “We can start even earlier in the day since it’s Saturday.”

“Mm,” Mafuyu agreed, his attention still focused on Ritsuka. “You guys can go on ahead.”

“I’ll let the studio manager know the deal here,” Akihiko relented.

Haruki first moved to secure his instrument and grab his things, Akihiko in tow. “The place doesn’t close for another hour and a half, and the studio fee’s already paid and all, so you should be good.” After a couple minutes of silence (save for the sound of them moving things around), Akihiko slung his bag over his shoulder and joined Haruki at the door. “Good luck.”

The door shut behind them. Mafuyu felt his heart beat a touch faster at the realization of their sudden aloneness, despite the fact Ritsuka was asleep. He found himself lazily twiddling his thumbs, not entirely sure what to do next. Ritsuka’s soft snoring filled the small chamber. It was peaceful, in a way. Mafuyu was always at least a little bit sleepy himself, and since he thoroughly enjoyed sleeping next to Ritsuka (the few times so far in their relationship that he had been able to), he found himself with the unexpected impulse to fall asleep next to him.

He resisted the urge, still vigilant of the situation and the time limit. Being asleep with him was a wholly addictive feeling of pure safety and comfort…but he absolutely had to resist, he told himself. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend again, taking in his sleeping features.

Every time Mafuyu got the chance to study Ritsuka’s face, he found himself having a totally unique array of thoughts. Before he could even process said warm thoughts, a certain feeling bore straight into his heart. It pumped outward throughout his nerves, making his ribs ache dully. He would manually steady his breathing each time, gazing upon the comfort that was having someone that truly felt like home by his side. It was the closest thing to magic he could fathom.

He was utterly fascinated and utterly terrified by love.

He sucked in a breath, and then moved a hand to cup Ritsuka’s cheek. He delicately stroked his face, really studying the difference between the conscious Uenoyama he usually knew and the unconscious version. All his features were perfectly relaxed, his mouth slightly agape. Ritsuka, awake, had a tendency to furrow and draw his eyebrows together no matter what emotion he was feeling, as long as it was strong enough. Asleep, this wasn’t the case. Everything about his face was downright soft.

Mafuyu took a moment to consider how grateful he was for the boy in his palm. 

He never considered himself the type to be dependent on love to get by. On the contrary, he was almost positive he wouldn’t fall in love again after Yuki. He was sure anyone he would be interested in after that would just be a rebound, someone to fulfill his basic human needs and that’s all. Even though people told him “time heals all wounds”, he was convinced he was simply too wounded.

Sure, Mafuyu was his own person. He was, only once, the type to subscribe to the concept of “other halves”. This had been in the context of one specific person, a person who no longer roamed this very earth – his best friend. But now he was starting to realize, slowly, that one person could be two halves on their own. That he could be whole on his own – multi-faceted and fulfilled by virtue of making something of himself, and having the confidence and self-assurance to move on.

He could be (_would_ be, _is becoming_) his true self by the means of his own will.

He never imagined Ritsuka would come along and actually indulge him quite this much in his journey.

And Ritsuka, by no means whatsoever, was any sort of rebound.

Mafuyu couldn’t quite put into words the way that Ritsuka electrified his heart. He never really felt the need to express it with indulgent words when he could easily express it with plain ones. Once he realized he had feelings for Ritsuka, he had simply told him “I like you”. And since then, even when he couldn’t find the words to fully define his love and gratitude, he was able to express it with his actions.

Suddenly, Mafuyu wanted to kiss him awake. Every muscle in his body begged and pleaded to be closer to him in any context (even though he was already seated leg-to-leg with him). His lips itched to be pressed against his, craving his warmth, the smell of him, the taste of him.

He was leaning into him before he was even fully mindful of it.

Just inches away, holding his breath, contact becoming more imminent by the second…

Ritsuka released a loud ‘_SNORK_’ in the midst of his soft snoring. 

Mafuyu’s cheeks instantly puffed with air before he released a torrent of laughter. Naturally, he backed away from his boyfriend’s face, hunching over his own lap while overcome with giggles. 

The sleeping boy stirred at the noise, making a few more strange snoring-esque sounds before he gradually shifted from unconsciousness to consciousness. The red head’s laughter was apparently the only thing strong enough to rouse him from his essentially comatose state.

Ritsuka rubbed his eye, drowsy. “What’s so funny?” He mumbled.

“Oh! Nothing,” Mafuyu answered quickly, his heart pumping hard again as he became aware he had his boy back. “Your snoring was funny.”

The dark-haired boy instantly blushed at the unexpected proximity of his boyfriend. He soon frowned, though, realizing he had been asleep and probably for longer than acceptable. “How long was I out?”

“Ah, doesn’t matter. Practice is over.”

“But-”

“_But_,” Mafuyu repeated mockingly, and then connected their lips before Ritsuka could even come close to expecting it.

“_Mmph_-” Ritsuka grunted, confused. However, he would never resist a kiss from Mafuyu. He wasn’t sure that was physically possible.

Mafuyu’s fingertips returned to his Ritsuka’s cheek, and he melted. He was absolutely putty in his fingers, instantly. His focus was, by all means, fuzzy and unsynchronized with the rest of his body. He kissed him back, moving his lips in response the best he could, despite his grogginess. 

When Mafuyu’s sly tongue prodded at the seam of his lips, he pulled back. “Mm, Mafuyu,” He spoke. “We were making good progress…you were really getting that chord progression down,” He was breathing his words rather than enunciating them. “Haruki and Akihiko left?”

Mafuyu smiled at his cluelessness. “Yeah…Uenoyama-kun, you weren’t even responding to your name. You weren’t responding to me.” He strenuously avoided putting emphasis the word ‘me’. He moved the pad of his thumb to stroke his cheekbone. “I’m surprised you’re even awake now. Have you been getting enough rest lately?”

Ritsuka gulped, still hyper-aware of Mafuyu’s touch. “I mean…not too much less than usual. But probably not enough, I guess.”

“That’s no good,” He said, shaking his head. “You blew the whole practice today, you know.”

The dark-haired boy punched his arm playfully.

“Just kidding!” Mafuyu defended. “But you were right, we did make good progress, and the good thing is we have even more time tomorrow…” He said as he leaned closer to his boyfriend’s face once more. “So it’s no big deal. But I’m worried about you, Uenoyama-kun…you need to sleep better.” He kissed his cheek.

Ritsuka blushed. “If I could I would…”

This time, Ritsuka was the one to touch his fingers to the other boy’s jaw, tilting his head into a tender kiss. Every moment of intimacy the two could find with one another was thoroughly cherished. Even though he was still in the haze of sleepiness, he knew he had to seize the moment. Nothing was more exhilarating to him than being close, closer, and then eventually being as close as possible to Mafuyu. The way he smiled, the way he talked, the way he carried himself, the way he sang, the way he loved…Ritsuka needed it all, all the time. He was simply attracted to him in every sense of the word – like a magnet to metal. He couldn’t resist, and counted his blessings every day that he didn’t have to.

Finding a second of clearance while Ritsuka was distracted with his thoughts, Mafuyu slid his tongue into his mouth. He sighed as he accepted him, and a shiver ran down his spine.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes – tongues gently massaging one another’s and fingers deftly running through soft hair. Their now-sensitive lips connected over and over, occasionally straying to each other’s cheeks, noses, and jawlines. Mafuyu was releasing continuous noises of satisfaction, and Ritsuka was rapidly becoming aware of his physical reaction to it all.

He broke away suddenly. “Mafuyu, how long do we have-”

“Stay the night with me,” Mafuyu interrupted and then took a deep breath.

Ritsuka searched his eyes, his own widening. “What?”

“Come spend the night with me,” He repeated, still catching his breath. “It’s the weekend. Stay over tonight.”

Even though they had been dating for a handful of months, Ritsuka had never spent the night at Mafuyu’s. He could count on one hand the amount of times Mafuyu had spent the night at his place, but all of those instances were circumstantial. Granted, after the first couple of months that they had been official, they had breached the point of what Ritsuka would call ‘friskiness’ on three of those occasions (he absolutely kept a tally).

His mind instantly began swimming in the possibilities of what might happen if he said yes.

“Ritsuka-kun?” Mafuyu spoke in a way that distinctly reminded Ritsuka of the aforementioned instances of friskiness. He instantly snapped out of his fog.

“Yes.”

Mafuyu tilted his head in a manner reminiscent of a puppy.

“Yes,” Ritsuka repeated. “Yeah, I’ll come over.”

He was surprised and even a little embarrassed at the abruptness of his own response. Any apprehension he had melted away when his boyfriend flashed him a brilliant smile, tucked a tuft of auburn hair behind his ear, and spoke, “Awesome.”

He smiled back at him, a knowing energy present in his ice blue eyes.

He only wished he wasn’t so sleepy.

***

The pair began the short walk to the train station, respective guitars slung over each of their shoulders. Sure, Ritsuka’s house was somewhat closer, but going to Mafuyu’s was an exciting and welcome change of pace. A slightly unnerving silence had fallen where it logically shouldn’t have. Ritsuka’s heart beat in his ears, his thoughts flying a mile a minute. Mafuyu wasn’t any less nervous, just much, much better at disguising it.

“Shit,” Ritsuka spoke, causing Mafuyu to look toward him with wide eyes. “I guess we gotta stop by my place for clothes and stuff…”

“You can just use my things. Unless you’d rather not?”

It immediately occurred to him that not only would he soon be in his boyfriend’s apartment, but also wearing his clothes – both of which would smell overwhelmingly of him, and the clothes likely more so. He nervously brought a hand to the back his neck. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” He absolutely avoided eye contact. Mafuyu shot him another sweet smile anyway.

The train ride was only ten minutes, and thankfully they only had to wait two minutes at the station. Once inside the cab, they sat further away from where people seemed to be congregated. Due to the later hour, the usually full crowd was rather scarce, and they had the luxury of using an entire seat to hold their guitars. They sat right next to one another - as soon as their butts made contact with the seats, Mafuyu sighed and rested his head on Ritsuka’s shoulder.

This wasn’t anywhere near the first time he did this, but Ritsuka felt heat rising in his cheeks regardless. His feelings for the shorter boy were only getting stronger by the day, but by now he was just a little better at managing them (read: better at being less noticeably flustered). He still wasn’t sure why Mafuyu chose tonight to invite him over instead of any other night, but it was one of those things he figured was better left unquestioned. A lot of Mafuyu was (still) enigmatic to him. He was just grateful.

He reflexively reached over and picked up Mafuyu’s limp hand. He enjoyed observing as the skin of his fingertips changed over time – ever since he had begun teaching him, this had been a strangely specific fascination of his. It was one of the more physical pieces of evidence that Mafuyu was not only dedicated, but getting better and better all the time, and so quickly. His skin was still so soft, but the calluses that formed from hours upon hours of practice were unmistakable. No question about it, his hands were guitarist’s hands – and no longer those of a novice’s.

“Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu spoke endearingly, marginally tilting his head to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

Ritsuka looked down at him, feeling warmth in his face again. “You,” He answered honestly.

“Me?”

“Yeah,” He intertwined his fingers with Mafuyu’s and then squeezed his hand. “You know, I never mentioned it, but the reason I was reluctant to start teaching you guitar wasn’t just because I had never taught anyone before. That was mainly it, you know, I had no idea where to begin, even. Teaching myself guitar was not a linear process, and I couldn’t even imagine trying to show anyone else.” He smiled. “You, however, happened to be the perfect student.”

Mafuyu nuzzled his shoulder just slightly. “That feels so long ago.”

“Teaching someone an instrument of any kind is definitely an investment. In your case, you didn’t even know how to read sheet music. It can be frustrating when you want to learn fast, but there’s just so much to learn. I mean, it took me a while to grow out of my impatience when I was learning by myself. I didn’t really want to put myself through that with another person. But, Mafuyu…”

Ritsuka had Mafuyu’s undivided attention, his bright eyes twinkling.

“Ah, maybe I’m talking too much, must be the lack of sleep…”

“Keep talking, Ritsuka-kun.”

Oh, he had to go and use his first name again. 

“Mafuyu,” He started again. He hadn’t lost his train of thought at all, but still, he spoke slower as he was beginning to feel embarrassed at his current lack of a filter. He wanted to choose his words carefully. “You’re a god damn _powerhouse_ of talent. I’m sure you know that by now, hell you probably knew that before, what with your voice and all. I’ll even admit - you learned guitar way faster than I did. When I first agreed to teach you, I was always floored by how dedicated you were to learning. It wasn’t just idle curiosity, you were learning like your life depended on it. And I know now the reason why, but fuck, Mafuyu, that’s so admirable.”

Ritsuka looked back over at his face again, just to see his waterline overwhelmed with moisture, heavy and threatening to drip. “Oh, fuck, did I say something wrong?” He said, not hiding his concern. Of course, he figured, when he finally found the words to express himself, they were the wrong ones.

He turned to face Mafuyu better, holding his chin in his hand. A remote part of his brain acknowledged the looks they were getting from the other passengers at that point, but his apathy couldn’t have been stronger.

“No, no, I just…that’s so nice, Ritsuka-kun, I’m so glad I wasn’t a burden to you,” He said quietly, almost too much so to hear. “I know I can be pushy, but something was telling me to keep trying with you. There was…is…just something about you.”

Mafuyu still had major issues opening up, and this was one of the most vulnerable things he had ever shared with him so willingly. One of the things Ritsuka found mysterious about him was his seemingly unabashed way of being pushy. While he feigned being bothered by it, he also always admired it – it showed that he knew what he wanted, and that he was going to find a way to have it. Even from the beginning, he was at the whim of Mafuyu’s wishes, no matter how hard he tried resisting to be. 

He was speaking again before he even realized it, “That’s not all, Mafuyu. I’m so, _so_ proud of you for just about every reason there is to be proud of someone. Sometimes, it’s overwhelming how much I’m inspired by you.” 

Mafuyu stared and Ritsuka stared back, trying confirm he wasn’t sad. “Shit, that was really sappy. I’m sorry.”

Mafuyu suddenly wrapped his arms all the way around him, burying his face in his chest. He froze for a second, and then held him in tightly return. The boy didn’t move for at least a full minute, and Ritsuka idly wondered if he was even breathing. He took the opportunity to run his fingers through his soft, messy hair, hoping it was a significantly comforting gesture.

Just as suddenly as he had fallen into him, he pulled back, pecking him on the lips before he could even react. “I love you, Ritsuka. You inspire me, too.”

“I love you, too…Mafuyu,” He responded, his voice shaky. He gave him a small, knowing smile.

Ritsuka’s throat felt unexpectedly dry. He felt strange after opening up to him so suddenly and so extensively, but it had been on his mind ever since he was aware of his feelings for Mafuyu. He felt strange, but he also incredibly relieved. 

Mafuyu reached for his hand this time and held it tightly. Then, after a moment, stated, “Your hand is really sweaty.”

“Shut up,” He grumbled.

“It’s okay, I’ll still hold it,” He teased.

Soon enough thereafter, the train rolled up to their stop.

***

They remained hand-in-hand up until Mafuyu’s apartment building was in sight. It was only then that another key thought occurred to Ritsuka – “Is your mom home?”

“Eh, I don’t know. We usually just keep to ourselves, so I’m not really sure when she’s home or when she isn’t. She does seem to have a preference for not being here at any given time, though.”

Ritsuka decided not to comment on the implication that Mafuyu’s mother wasn’t spending time with him, let alone keeping tabs on him. He felt a twang of an unidentifiable emotion in his chest, but it dissipated rather quickly, especially considering they had reached Mafuyu’s door and he was currently unlocking it.

‘_Oh fuck, oh shit, this is happening, I’m going into Mafuyu’s apartment again, **I’m spending the night here**, oh shit_,’ His brain assaulted him as he held his own face in his hands.

Mafuyu shut the door behind them just to find Ritsuka mumbling incoherently into his palms. “Are you okay?” He inquired cutely.

Ritsuka quickly snapped back to reality. “Yeah, I’m fine!” He clamped his hand over his mouth just as fast, suddenly aware of how loud he was. 

‘_Get it together, get it together_,’ His brain then took to repeating.

Mafuyu giggled at him, and Ritsuka’s heart squeezed. “You can put your guitar down now. And take off your shoes.”

“Oh, right.” He did as he was told, just then realizing the death grip he had on the straps. He set it down haphazardly, leaning it precariously against the wall. He was starting to become aware of how disoriented he was, what with the lack of sleep and the smell of Mafuyu surrounding him completely. 

The presence of Mafuyu’s bedroom at the end of the short hallway had been looming over him since the moment he stepped in the doorway. Before he knew it, he was being led by the hand towards it.

“So you can shower first, I wanna tidy my room up a little anyway.”

He left him in his doorway, and Ritsuka couldn’t find it in him to move on his own. He hadn’t even thought about a shower, but a relaxing moment to catch up with his thoughts was definitely most warranted. 

Mafuyu’s room had an entirely different feel to it in the nighttime. His energy was everywhere – from his knick-knacks, to his random musical items, to his bedding – even in the way the whole room was slightly untidy. Mafuyu moved through it toward his dresser, turning on the nearest lamp along the way. Obviously Ritsuka had seen his room before, but it felt so much more…romantic, somehow, in the low light.

He hadn’t been paying much attention as Mafuyu rifled through his drawers, as he was actively trying to prevent his thoughts from wandering too far off into dangerous (intimate) territory.

Suddenly, Mafuyu’s hand was waving in front of Ritsuka’s unfocused, thousand-yard stare. “You still there?” The slightly taller boy then looked at him curiously. “You know, you can skip the shower and go straight to sleep, if you want to.”

It was difficult for Ritsuka to prioritize his actions at the moment, but going to sleep was unquestionably the last thing he wanted to do, despite his heavy eyelids. “No, no, I’ll shower,” He responded after some hesitation.

“Good.” Mafuyu smiled. “I picked out a nice big t-shirt and my comfiest pair of basketball shorts, I hope that’s good enough.”

It was only then that Ritsuka noticed he was holding a small stack of clothing. “Oh, yeah, thanks.”

“C’mon, lemme show you how the shower works,” He said, gently pulling him towards the bathroom.

Once they were both standing fully in the bathroom, Mafuyu started the shower for him. He showed him which soaps and shampoos he was welcome to using, and kindly informed him of his favorites.

Ritsuka looked down at his arms, his lips slightly parted. ‘_Mafuyu’s clothes_,’ His brain said. He looked up towards the running shower. ‘_Mafuyu’s soaps_…’

Mafuyu approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll leave you to it, then.” He moved to leave the room, leaving a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek.

Ritsuka’s knees wobbled.

He was starting to feel downright drunk from it all.

Once the door shut behind him, Mafuyu went to tidy his room. As he was getting started, it occurred to him that he should actually check if his mom was home. A quick once over of her open door and dark bedroom confirmed that no, she wasn’t. He couldn’t help the slight smirk he developed upon the discovery.

Mafuyu was basically addicted to spending time with Ritsuka at this point, though he tried to tamp down the feeling. He knew firsthand how dangerous it was to become deeply attached to another human being, but with Ritsuka, he basically couldn’t help it. The more time he spent with him, the more he craved – and every single time they were alone together, Ritsuka proved to him again and again why he could trust him absolutely. 

He sighed, leaning up against the nearest wall as he became aware of his heart thumping had against his ribcage. He quickly collected himself and went back to his room to pick it up.

A good fifteen minutes later, he figured everything looked sufficiently tidied. He sat on the edge of his bed and surveyed his work. He took a moment to revel in the fact that he would soon be sleeping next to his cherished boyfriend in his own bed, in his own bedroom. They had only slept in Ritsuka’s bed together a couple times, and Mafuyu lived for his snuggles.

After another ten minutes of aimlessly scrolling through nonsense on his phone, he decided he’d check on Ritsuka. He’d been acting noticeably off since they stepped into his apartment, and he wanted to make sure he hadn’t passed out in the shower or something.

He approached the door and lightly rapped on it with the knuckles of his middle and index finger. “Ritsuka-kun? Are you good?” He raised his voice a little so he’d hear him over the still-running stream of water.

“Yeah, I’m fine! I’ll be out soon,” He assured. Mafuyu smiled and then went back to his room to get his own change of clothes ready.

Ritsuka had been thoroughly enjoying his shower. Generally, his showers were quick. He usually found them to be boring, but the combination of the soothing warm water, the ever-present scent of his boyfriend, and a luxury of having a moment alone to organize his thoughts had kept him occupied. He will admit, he had simply become distracted. He was still undoubtedly nervous to be in Mafuyu’s apartment, alone with him at that.

In another few minutes, the two had switched places. Ten minutes after that, Mafuyu reentered his bedroom, clean, casually towel drying his disheveled locks.

Ritsuka was sitting on the edge of Mafuyu’s twin-sized mattress, hair still slightly damp, distracted by something on his phone. It seemed he was comfortable in the outfit he had given him, and he couldn’t help but think about how cute he looked. Enough was enough; his hands absolutely itched to touch his boyfriend anywhere, in any way.

He cast his towel away on a nearby chair, and then climbed onto his bed behind Ritsuka, scooting forward on his knees. Without warning, he laid his hands on his broad shoulder blades and began rubbing him leisurely.

Ritsuka was startled, but mostly by how good it felt. “Oh my god,” He vocalized, setting his phone down next to him.

“Is that nice?”

“_Yes…_”

Mafuyu smirked, scooting in even closer. “Let me know if I’m adding too much pressure.”

Ritsuka didn’t think he had ever had his back rubbed like this. Sure, there had been a few squeezes and light touches here and there during cuddling, but never a full-on, completely focused rub-down of his muscles. He had been so, so tense and he didn’t even know it. Mafuyu was using his thumbs to rub circles right below the nape of his neck, down to the space between his shoulder blades and his spine, occasionally working over to the point of his shoulders and even his biceps. 

He tried to resist the embarrassing sounds that threatened to breach his lips as Mafuyu continued to squeeze at his skin over his borrowed shirt. He was absolutely incredible with his hands, which came as no surprise considering his rapid proficiency at guitar. Still, Ritsuka couldn’t understand how a simple massage could feel so damn awesome.

“You don’t have to –_oh my god_,” He interrupted himself as Mafuyu worked out another knot, bending against the pressure. “…you don’t have to keep doing that if you don’t want to…”

Ritsuka honestly wished he would do it forever, but he didn’t want him to cramp up his hands just for his sake.

“I know I don’t have to, I like doing it.” He said matter-of-factly. He leaned forward and rested his cheek on the back of his shoulder, his hands moving on to his lower back and lumbar area. “You’re so cute, Ritsuka-kun, and I like making you feel good.” 

Ritsuka blushed down to his neck and released a small, shaky sigh. He closed his eyes. “Just let me know if you get tired of it.”

A very comfortable silence fell between them as Mafuyu continued his work. Ritsuka eventually tossed his inhibitions out the window and breathed little noises of pleasure at the continuous sensation. He was just too tired to maintain his ego. 

Mafuyu ate it up, satisfied with the feedback. Though, the nature of his sounds were starting to make his mind wander more than it already had been. When he began this, his intentions weren’t consciously lewd, but now a certain scenario was undoubtedly unfolding in his mind. Ritsuka’s head was bent back, his soft, dark hair brushing up against and tickling his collarbone as he continued to breathe his approval.

Mafuyu watched the muscles in his neck shift as he leaned further into his touch, and that was the last straw. He moved his hands to rub the top of his shoulders again, tilted his head, and began placing tender kisses on the crook of his neck. Ritsuka immediately groaned at the feeling, squirming a little.

Every step of getting physically closer to Mafuyu was like gradually sinking into a hot tub at the perfect temperature. He already didn’t ever want this night to end.

Mafuyu continued kissing him, still sitting on his own legs with his knees on either side of Ritsuka’s hips. He trailed his hands from his shoulders down his sides, just falling short of tickling him, and causing him to shiver. He planted feather-light kisses up the side of his neck until his lips met the shell of his ear. “Ritsuka-kun, can I take off your shirt?”

“It’s your shirt, you can do what you want,” He responded. He intended for his tone to come off as playful, but his voice was so husky at that point he worried it came off flippant.

Mafuyu grinned against his skin, not minding his tone at all. He wasted no time in lifting the shirt over his boyfriend’s head. As soon as it was off, he snaked his arms around him, brushing his fingertips along his now-exposed skin. He went right back to kissing him basically everywhere he could reach whilst remaining behind him.

“You’re so handsome, Ritsuka-kun,” He whispered, tracing his chest and his abs. “I can’t get enough of you…”

“Mafuyu,” Ritsuka breathed. He was well aware of the intensifying throbbing in his shorts, and while he was somewhat embarrassed, the suddenly unabashed side of him wanted Mafuyu to notice.

He returned to focusing his lips on his neck, this time suckling on the most soft and vulnerable parts of his skin. He was sucking harder and harder, and eventually began leaving a few marks as a consequence. Ritsuka couldn’t care less about marks at this point – this was _bliss_. 

The kisses and the touches went on, and on, and on. Mafuyu was looking for a vocal reaction.

“Mafuyu, _ah_, you’re making me…kinda hot here…” He said quietly.

“Am I?” He feigned innocence, and Ritsuka shivered at his voice alone. Mafuyu then placed one hand to rest on his hip, and moved his other hand back around to his shoulder, up his neck, and into his short, black hair. He wove his deft fingers into his strands, fingertips against his scalp, and then pulled, tilting his boyfriend’s head for even better access to his neck. “You’re really _hot_ when you moan like that, especially when you don't mean to…”

Ritsuka had been doing just that. He felt his cock twitch in response to this side of his boyfriend. It took a second to respond, voice unsteady, “If you keep talking like that…_fuck_, with that voice, you’re driving me crazy…” His eyes screwed shut as Mafuyu continued sucking on his neck.

Mafuyu peppered kisses upward until his mouth was against his ear again, his grip on his hair slightly tighter now. “You know, when I’m here at night by myself, sometimes I have trouble sleeping…” He rubbed his free hand’s thumb in circles around his exposed hipbone. 

“Wh-why’s that?” He asked with a broken voice, eager to know where he was going with this. He was fully willing to encourage an openly sexy Mafuyu.

“Because I can’t stop thinking about you…your body…the way you feel under my fingertips…” As he spoke, his hand crept over his hip, lower and lower until it was rested on Ritsuka’s now prominent bulge, only just brushing up against it with his fingers. “…the things I want you to do to me…” 

Between his voice and the feeling of his hot breath on the shell of his ear, he couldn’t help but jerk his hips forward in a desperate attempt at more contact.

“_Mafuyu…_”

Mafuyu’s voice was so, so sweet, yet so seductive, which caused Ritsuka’s brain to lag. He had talked to him in a sultry way before, but never like this. In fact, Mafuyu had never been quite so…in charge before. They really hadn’t ever done much beyond heavy petting, but even then Ritsuka had always been the one to take the lead. He couldn’t decide whether he liked his dirty talk or his angelic moans more (granted, he couldn’t really think too hard about _anything_ right now). All he knew was that he wanted – needed – more of that sweet, sensual voice.

If he hadn’t been quite so tired, he probably would’ve turned around, pinned Mafuyu to the mattress, and force him to elaborate on the ‘things he wanted him to do to him’.

However, in light of his exhaustion, and also out of curiosity of what his boyfriend planned to do next, he remained submissive.

Mafuyu seemed to notice his distracted thoughts, and took it upon himself to slide his hand under his waistband to get his attention back. Ritsuka gasped, and then held his breath. 

“Ritsuka,” Mafuyu spoke again, his voice retained its honey-like quality. “Are you too tired to come for me?”

Ritsuka’s head spun, and he gripped the sheets on either side of him in an attempt to steady himself. “No…I can do that,” He responded, no longer recognizing his own voice.

Mafuyu giggled musically, letting go of his hair to caress his cheek. He wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking him.

“_Yes_,” Ritsuka vocalized at the contact, trying to catch his breath.

“Already so hard…” Mafuyu rested his chin atop one of his shoulders, placing his free hand on the other. “Was it something I said?” 

“Mafuyu…” He whined uncharacteristically. Mafuyu pulled his dick free from his shorts for full access, and then picked up his pace. He nuzzled his body right up against his once more, lazily kissing at his now slightly damp skin. “Mafuyu, you’re _so_…”

Ritsuka was starting to think he simply wasn’t equipped to handle all this – between the teasing, the touching, his _voice_ \- he was already beginning to feel heat pool in his lower abdomen, and it would be downright embarrassing if he already were to…were to…

Thankfully, Mafuyu was privy on how quickly Ritsuka was completely losing himself, though it wasn’t very subtle anyway. He was all but trembling where he sat, and Mafuyu could feel his each and every twitch and jerk.

He pulled away completely.

Ritsuka’s brain was lagging again, and it took him a couple seconds to register that he was no longer receiving that delicious contact. He peeked an eye open just to see his boyfriend taking a seat on the floor in front of him, wasting no time in situating himself comfortably between his legs.

“What are you doing?” He asked slowly.

Mafuyu just gazed knowingly up at him, a truly seductive look present in his now hazy, ochre-orange eyes. He pulled Ritsuka’s shorts the rest of the way down until they were pooled around his ankles. Before he could formulate any more sentences, Mafuyu leaned forward, gripped his cock by the base, and licked him from the underside up.

Ritsuka emitted a strange, choked off noise at the unexpected sensation.

Mafuyu continued, swirling his tongue around his swollen tip, occasionally tracing his slit. He kissed him once, and then proceeded to slip his mouth all the way around him. He moved his head forward slowly, taking in his length…down to the hilt.

Ritsuka groaned deeply and loudly. “_Mafuyu_…”

Not only had they not done _this_ to one another yet, but this was the first time _anyone_ had done this to Ritsuka. Mafuyu had only just started with a steady pace, but between the warmth, the wetness, and the way he was looked up at him with those damn gorgeous eyes and dilated pupils, Ritsuka could already feel his soul leaving his body.

Mafuyu continued bobbing his head, moaning a little here and there, causing Ritsuka’s breathing to hitch. Instinctively, he brought a strong hand to Mafuyu’s head. He held a tight grip in his hair, moaning and pleading nonsensically. Mafuyu used his tongue to swirl around his length as he took him down his tight throat again and again. 

“Fuck, that feels _so_ good,” Ritsuka uttered. “Oh god, oh my god, _Mafuyu_, don’t stop...”

Mafuyu grinned and pulled his head back, despite Ritsuka’s grip. “That’s what I like to hear…” He said, his voice dreamy and breathless. 

Before he could protest at the sudden lack of sensation, Mafuyu began using his hand on him again, his lingering saliva providing lubrication. Ritsuka was once again distracted by his touch, but not too distracted to notice that Mafuyu was pulling his own erection out of his shorts. He wasted no time in stroking himself, gazing up at Ritsuka’s face. A blush dusted his cheeks and his mouth hung a tad agape as he kept both hands moving.

As he had gotten into the rhythm of touching himself, his concentration on Ritsuka had faltered noticeably. Soon enough, he was only masturbating himself, just ogling his boyfriend and getting off solely on the position he was in. Ritsuka was basically hypnotized by this, even though somewhere in the back of his mind it made him self-conscious. The sheer attractiveness of his boyfriend mostly drowned that feeling out. 

However, Ritsuka’s need throbbed and begged for contact again. He watched as Mafuyu’s hips began humping his own hand, his moans filling the otherwise quiet space. At this, Ritsuka unconsciously began touching himself, too.

Mafuyu, suddenly more aware, wasn’t having that. He scooted forward and began pumping him again, Ritsuka’s hand falling away in response. He took his cock back into his mouth, much more quickly than the first time. The taller boy moaned with relief, tossing his head back and returning his hand to Mafuyu’s soft locks. 

He bobbed his head fluidly, never stopping the movement of his hand on himself, either. Ritsuka fisted the blanket beneath him with his free hand, the hand on Mafuyu’s head gripping more tightly as well.

‘_Holy shit, he’s jerking off while he's sucking me off, holy shit..._'

A few seconds later, he found himself impulsively thrusting himself deeper down Mafuyu’s throat, again and again, holding his head still and fucking his face. It felt _indescribable_. Damn it, he was definitely going to come soon.

However, Ritsuka snapped out of it just as hastily when he heard a choked off gag from the boy beneath him. He instantly stopped. “Fuck, Mafuyu, are you okay? I didn’t mean to-”

“I’m fine,” He breathed, his voice audibly hoarse. His hair was a complete mess, his face was a consistent shade of blush pink, and he had fluid dribbling all down his chin. “Do that again. I like that.”

“What? Are you sure?” Ritsuka asked, confused.

“Yeah, I want you to. It’s really hot,” He spoke candidly, briefly chewing his lip in light of the fact that he was still jerking himself off. Before Ritsuka could respond, Mafuyu was pulling his length back into his mouth tongue-first.

The taller boy’s eyebrows scrunched toward each other as he moaned, “Oh god…oh _fuck…_”

At first, he didn’t move on his own again, terrified of choking or hurting Mafuyu. However, the way he was taking in the entirety of his length, the way he was whining around his girth, and the way he looked up at him with pleading eyes convinced his hips to start moving again. 

Ritsuka tightened his grip on the back of his head and began pushing his length down his throat again. He didn’t go very fast, but Mafuyu moved his head faster anyway, encouraging him. 

He thrust in and out of his mouth over and over, jolts of intense pleasure washing over his entire body. He remained fully openmouthed as he fought for breath, panting, his lung capacity growing shallower by the second. The view he had of Mafuyu taking him so eagerly, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes glossy, was literally the sexiest thing he could fathom. He hoped Mafuyu was breathing okay, but he really couldn’t comprehend that.

Ritsuka squeezed his eyes shut, mustering up his voice, “_Ah_…fuck, Mafuyu…” His words broke apart as every reentry of his dick sent a tremor down his spine. “That’s so…god, _Mafuyu,_ I’m-I’m about to-”

Just then, a loud, shaky, and muffled moan tore from the back of Mafuyu’s throat, vibrating along Ritsuka’s aching member. Ritsuka peeked down with all his energy, just to get an eyeful of Mafuyu in the throes of ecstasy, coming all over his own hand, shorts, and rug. 

“Holy _shit_,” He groaned hoarsely, his own orgasm then slamming into him as his movements wavered. It wracked his every nerve, choking off his voice. His body began to pull away on its own, his subconscious convinced Mafuyu would be disgusted by receiving a mouthful of his ejaculate, but on the contrary – Mafuyu, his eyes half-lidded, anticipated his movement. He gripped onto him and kept his mouth open. Ritsuka got to watch as ribbon after ribbon of his own come painted his angelic boyfriend’s tongue, some of it also landing on his cheek.

“Fuck,” He heaved. “_Fuck._”

Once Mafuyu was sure he was done, he swallowed. He grinned up at his thoroughly finished boyfriend, wiping off his cheek with the back of his hand. 

Ritsuka was speechless. While he wanted to find something to say, he sooner fell backward onto Mafuyu’s bed, arms sprawled out. Wiping off or even adjusting himself was the last thing on his mind. He wasn’t entirely sure he even had a mind anymore.

Mafuyu smiled at his behavior, raising himself onto shaky knees. He went for the tissue box on his nightstand, and then cleaned up the mess he made on the floor. He took off his soiled shorts (kept on his underwear, as they hadn’t been in the splash zone) and didn’t bother to replace them. Then, he took a fresh tissue and joined Ritsuka on the bed.

Ritsuka’s brain vaguely acknowledged the shift in pressure on the mattress, and was brought somewhat closer to reality when he felt Mafuyu dabbing at his spent cock. So sweet.

He pulled his boyfriend’s waistband back over him when he was done, and then chucked the tissue into the nearby wastebasket. He turned back to Ritsuka and propped himself up on one arm, gazing down at his fairly unfocused eyes. He began stroking his hair. “Was that good for you, Ritsuka-kun?”

“Can we do it again tomorrow?” His voice was small. A fully conscious Ritsuka would be mortified at his eagerness; a semiconscious one was thankful for his own honesty.

Mafuyu did a full-bellied laugh. “Actually,” He spoke sweetly, tracing circles on his bare chest with his finger. “I was thinking we could do even more, maybe. If you’re up to it.”

Ritsuka tried again to think of words, but failed once more. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Mafuyu’s waist and pulled him onto his chest, catching him off-guard. He squeezed him tightly, using one hand to hold his head against his sternum. “Yes,” He said simply, smooching the top of his head.

Mafuyu beamed, settling comfortably into his lover’s arms. They stayed just like that for a while, unmoving. He listened as his boyfriend’s heartbeat gradually went from mostly erratic to probably asleep. When he heard the first snore akin to the kind he had heard in the studio, he moved to coax him into repositioning for sleep.

Once Ritsuka was settled in under the covers at the far side of his twin bed, he turned off the lamp and crawled in next to him. Mafuyu figured he fell back asleep the moment his head touched his plush pillows, as his eyes remained closed and his breathing was deep. Still, Mafuyu slid his arm around his torso and nuzzled his face into his collarbone.

He was startled when he felt a warm hand on his cheek, and even more so when he was pulled into a deep, tender kiss. 

“Mm, I love you, Mafuyu.” Ritsuka muttered with a raspy voice.

Mafuyu’s eyes twinkled in the gentle moonlight. “I love you too, Ritsuka.” He smiled softly and kissed his forehead. “Now go to sleep.”


	2. Even More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavenly morning with heavenly consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, look, I KNOW what I said, but when your brain is chock-full of mafuyamas sometimes you can't help yourself. I wasn't going to, I REALLY wasn't going to, but I was plagued, and for some reason you guys seemed to like the first chapter, so.
> 
> I don't have a beta because no one can know I write fanfiction. I do proofread but I'm only human. Let me know if you spot anything weird 😊

Mafuyu’s air conditioning must have been a serious unit. When Ritsuka woke among the more surreal and vulnerable hours of the morning, legs tangled betwixt his boyfriend’s and arms long lost their circulation, he wasn’t even overheating. Ritsuka often sweat just sleeping on his own, in his own bed in his own home, even with his fan on high. Mafuyu’s bed was _ridiculously_ cozy, borderline hypnotizing – a mattress half your body sank into, light and silky sheets, an impossibly plush duvet, and two giant pillows he must have purchased from heaven itself.

Mafuyu, also, was ridiculously cozy. How could a boy be so soft?

Such an idyllic setting with such a cute boy couldn’t have been the reason he woke up sooner than usual. He could probably make himself nap in that bed even if he wasn’t tired. He was awake now because he had just gotten the longest, deepest night’s sleep he’d gotten in months. He couldn’t remember the last time he woke up naturally and not from the blaring of an alarm. He felt like he only then truly understood the concept of being “well-rested”. 

Hazy, out-of-focus memories of the previous night were beginning to flood his mind. At the moment he couldn’t remember _exactly_ what had transpired, but the inklings gave him a good, fuzzy feelings in his gut. He figured the quality of his sleep was also because of how relaxing and frankly hypnotizing the evening had been. A perfect night must have given way to a perfect sleep.

He hesitantly adjusted his arms just so his forearms could receive some circulation. Besides that he dare not budge, lest he were to wake the adorable redhead.

Said boy was still facing him, the breaths filtering his lungs gently lifting the slab of cloud that was his duvet. His arm was still draped over Ritsuka, his hand on the small of his back. Ritsuka then noticed the heat emanating from his palm and fingers, straight into the nerves of his spine. He took a chance in scooting just a little closer to Mafuyu, nuzzling him wherever their skin happened to meet. The boy was warm like a puppy that had been entirely burrowed under a blanket for hours.

Ritsuka was breathing slow and deep. He was addicted to the smell of his apartment, his room, his bed, him. Currently, Mafuyu smelled like his usual self – like the most pleasant mix of strawberries, the sweetest honey, and a tinge of musk. He also smelled like sleep; like all those elements cuddled up for hours, those same elements warmed up just faintly.

He leaned in a tad, just to bring his face in closer to Mafuyu’s. His forehead touched his just barely, ginger bangs hanging loosely in front of his lidded eyes. Ritsuka tilted his head up, intent on placing a soft kiss on his forehead. His nose brushed tousled locks, and he got a pleasant whiff of his rich shampoo.

The scent immediately sent a very particular set of memories to the utmost forefront of his mind, like a mallet to a gong - skilled hands on his back, thumbs digging into his muscles. His own head bent back, Mafuyu’s set on his shoulder. His freshly washed hair in close perimeter of his nose, the smell of him sending him. The feeling of being wholly lost in a new feeling, another sensation.

And then the details of the rest of the night came, too. Recollection happened fast and suddenly, with comparable intensity to the climax he had been given in those very memories.

Fuck.

He had to stop himself from impulsively lurching away from Mafuyu. His natural temperament had him feeling embarrassed, almost like he had done something wrong. His body however, namely a certain part, had instantly reacted to the memory. The memory of what Mafuyu let him do to him, the way he let him finish, the memory of Mafuyu coming all over his own-

_Fuck._

Holy shit.

While his immediate emotional instinct was shame, the details of the night were becoming clearer and clearer the more his brain willed him to mull through it. Mafuyu had absolutely instigated it, Mafuyu had absolutely _wanted_ it.

Almost as if in tandem with his thoughts, Mafuyu let out a small vocalization in his sleep, and then flipped over onto his other side, facing away. He scoot back toward him, his body becoming flush against Ritsuka’s, effectively becoming the little spoon. Ritsuka hoped this was an unconscious action - he simply wasn’t sure he was ready to face a conscious Mafuyu. It was an irrational thought, but what if he regretted it for some reason?

Ritsuka stayed stark still, trying to assess the smaller boy’s current state. When he heard and felt more cyclical, deep breathing and nothing else, he decided he was probably safe for now. 

He considered himself lucky Mafuyu hadn’t moved up against him more closely, for a part of him feared he might wake up just from feeling the current situation going on in Ritsuka’s shorts. Granted, this specific position also dangled temptation right in front of him, what with his boyfriend’s cute butt just inches away.

He had gotten a taste of Mafuyu’s sexiest side, and now he needed more. Fuck.

It went beyond need – he really didn’t have a word to describe it. It was as though a Lustful Self had manifested inside Ritsuka’s brain and killed off his Virgin Self.

Well, not completely. Not yet. Virgin Self was still hanging on by a thread, his heart monitor slowing into the danger levels. 

Ritsuka chewed his bottom lip and shook his head, as if to physically shake the thoughts from his mind, to scatter his many different versions of Self. It wasn’t of much use, though. He had never felt more anticipation, felt more ready to get more intimate with Mafuyu.

Ritsuka knew he needed to be patient. Those were all sentiments of his hormones, he pointedly reminded himself. Exactly how much of him did Mafuyu want? He had been _really_ bold the previous night, but was he still feeling as eager as Ritsuka was? Mafuyu’s desires have always been hard to read, right up until he decided to act on them. He hoped he wanted as much as he did, but more than anything he didn’t want to mess up the wonderful flow of their relationship they had cultivated so far. And boy, was it _wonderful_.

Ritsuka willed himself to relax, to breathe. While he wasn’t sure his active arousal would dissipate any time soon, what with his boyfriend in such close quarters, he figured he could at least try to be rational.

He felt so incredibly blessed. His life, as it was, was absolutely dreamlike. He used the arm he had wrapped around Mafuyu to give him a tender squeeze. He snuggled him more confidently, starting to care less and less whether or not it woke him up. He brought his free hand to the nape of his neck and brushed away the hair there, and then replaced his hand on his hip. 

As he began planting lazy kisses on the now-exposed skin, another particular detail randomly surfaced in his mind.

_“Can we do it again tomorrow?” _ He'd said. 

_“Actually, I was thinking we could do even more, maybe. If you’re up to it.”_

Mafuyu's voice echoed in his now frozen mind. 

Even more.

_Tomorrow._

Tomorrow? As he'd mentioned it yesterday? That meant…_today._ Ritsuka was sure of it. One-hundred percent.

Did he really mean that?

His brain felt like it was ping-ponging around in this skull, utterly jumbled by the memory. Considering he had already been half-asleep by the time that short conversation transpired, he was surprised his brain even archived it at all. However, that intimate exchange of words was definite enough to transcend his sleepy fog.

Again, how much ‘more’ did Mafuyu mean?

He was abruptly pulled from his mental tangent by a string of subtle noises sourcing to the mouth of the boy in his arms. It sounded like regular sleep-mumbling, but it became frequent enough that Ritsuka was beginning to think that he was phasing out of his slumber. He then realized that he had stopped kissing at his neck, but his face was still brushed up against his skin.

Ritsuka’s eyes widened as Mafuyu’s little noises continued at staggered intervals, albeit remaining quiet. They widened even more as the noises gradually shifted…from mumbles to moans. He must be dreaming of something…

The sounds were soft and airy, but they were definitely moans. And they sounded really, really good, like music to his ears.

As if on autopilot, Ritsuka was kissing at Mafuyu’s neck again. He lifted his head a little, craning his own neck just so, in order to move his lips along the more sensitive skin of Mafuyu’s neck. He thought the boy’s whimpers maybe seemed to get more frequent after that, but he figured he might be imagining it.

Just a moment later, Mafuyu began shifting in his spot. It was subtle, but not so much to Ritsuka, who was currently sensitive to any and all touch. Between the hand resting on his hip and the sudden light friction against the front of his shorts, Ritsuka realized Mafuyu’s movements were concentrated in his hips. He was gently rocking his hips back and forth in a way that made Ritsuka certain he was having a _specific type_ of dream. Or maybe he was awake…?

Ritsuka couldn’t tell, and it almost didn’t matter at the moment. And just like in the previous night, he abandoned his more restrictive inhibitions.

His light kisses turned into open-mouthed ones, and his grip on Mafuyu’s hip became more established. His hips rutted against his boyfriend, not too forcefully, and he sighed in relief at the much needed friction. He remained gentle so as to not catch Mafuyu off-guard as much when he inevitably woke up. He was really only meeting the movements his boyfriend was already making.

Mafuyu’s little noises of satisfaction were fully consistent at this point, his voice sweet and drowsy. Ritsuka soon became lost in the sensation, pulling himself up against his back. He never ended up putting his shirt back on last night, for which he was grateful because he already felt closer to him. He removed his mouth from Mafuyu’s neck, chewing his lip as he ground his hips particularly well against his.

“Ritsuka,” Mafuyu’s voice croaked, dipping his head back in his boyfriend’s direction. “Good morning…”

Ritsuka gasped lightly at the sound of his name, his voice, surprised but pleasantly so. He lifted his head again, this time resting his cheek upon Mafuyu’s. He continued his movements, just slower. “You finally awake now?”

“Mmm…” He hummed in response, both in approval and confirmation. Now conscious of his actions, he began moving in time with Ritsuka’s hips. “Someone’s excited…”

“You were sounding really hot for a minute there, Mafuyu. Really got to me,” He spoke in his ear. “Were you having a nice dream?”

“Yeah,” He practically moaned. “This is better, though. Mm…did you have a good time last night?” He asked, his voice small.

“Fuck yeah, Mafuyu, you were…” He lost his voice for a second as his boyfriend began moving with more focus, as if to encourage him. “_God,_ you’re amazing…”

Mafuyu mewled at his words, allowing Ritsuka just a few more seconds of friction before he brusquely flipped to face him. He brought a hand to Ritsuka’s face and kissed him fondly. Ritsuka was staggered, but instantaneously melted. “I could get used to this…especially if it involves waking up with a shirtless Ritsuka-kun humping me so desperately…”

Ritsuka definitely felt his dick jolt in his shorts. He smiled at him knowingly, almost daringly so, and then tucked a stray section of orange hair behind his ear. He was blushing to the tips of his ears as he felt the ghost of embarrassment again creeping up on him again, but he tamped it down. If he had been in this exact situation even a week ago, he would have been much more reserved and bashful. But after last night, after knowing how much Mafuyu wanted him…his lustful self was developing _fast._

Which, unbeknownst to Ritsuka, was Mafuyu’s plan all along. 

“Mmm…” Mafuyu hummed again, pressing his lips to Ritsuka’s. Ritsuka allowed his eyes to slide shut as he eagerly accepted the kiss. He moved his hand to the back of his neck and pressed their faces even closer together. Mafuyu scooted into to him, sliding his thigh in between Ritsuka’s legs and giving him some much needed contact. He tilted his head, gliding his tongue into his mouth and kissing him deeply.

Ritsuka groaned at the change in proximity. They were in their own little world, burrowed in the fluffy bedding, hands gliding unhurried over each other’s smooth skin. Mafuyu’s hand paused on Ritsuka’s stomach, and then slid under his waistband with little hesitation.

The taller boy gasped, breaking the kiss, a small trail of saliva still connecting them. 

“So hard…” Mafuyu commented mostly to himself, trying to refrain from panting as he caught he breath.

“Just for you,” Ritsuka husked. Again, he was startled by himself, but he was absolutely loving the way Mafuyu had responded to him so far. After all, commentary beget more commentary. He would be lying if he said he couldn’t get off on Mafuyu’s voice alone.

“Yeah?” He breathed, leaning over, his lips all of a sudden against his ear. “Did’ja like fucking my mouth last night?”

“_Mafuyu…_” Ritsuka groaned, more loudly than intended.

Mafuyu dipped his head to kiss and suckle at Ritsuka’s exposed collarbone. He picked up the speed of his hand, unable to resist getting a rise out of his boyfriend. He trailed his mouth upward until his tongue was pressed against his pulse, leaving a small mark there. He breathed to speak again, tone lower this time, “Did you like coming on my face?”

“Oh, fuck, Mafuyu, yes…” He swallowed hard, liquid arousal coursing through his veins as he mustered up the energy to speak, “You looked so hot like that…”

This time, it was Mafuyu who released an unexpected noise, a lurid involuntary moan that aborted out of sheer surprise. It was the most beautiful sound Ritsuka had ever heard, he was sure of it, but he needed it lengthier. He wanted a god damn symphony. Before Mafuyu could say anything else, before he could ask any more questions, Ritsuka too put his hand down his shorts and began stroking him at the exact same pace.

Mafuyu huffed at this, tossing his head back onto the pillow. It didn’t take long for his hand to fall out of Ritsuka’s shorts, utterly distracted. Ritsuka took this opportunity to climb over him, knees on either side of his hips, hand never stopping. He took one of the smaller boy’s wrists with his free hand and pinned it to the mattress. He then began peppering kisses all over his lustful, taken-aback expression.

“Mafuyu, I meant to ask…” Ritsuka breathed, his face close. His once familiar voice had taken on its own particular brand of sultriness, and Mafuyu shivered. He pecked his lips and continued, “You mentioned there were things you wanted me to do to you…what are they?”

“Hngh, Ritsuka…” He gasped as he threw his head back again, unable to process both the way he was talking to him and the attention being given to his aching length. This is _exactly_ what he wanted.

Ritsuka dipped his head to the crook of his neck, kissing his skin inch by inch. “That’s not an answer…” He spoke, tone even deeper somehow, breath hot against his skin. 

“I…I…” Mafuyu whined as his pace increased, writhing beneath him as intense pleasure swirled in his abdomen. His impulse was to bite his lip and focus on keeping himself from coming all over his hand, but he knew he had to answer him.

“Ritsuka…mmm…” He instinctively began worrying his bottom lip under his teeth anyway, but eventually he took a deep breath and then gasped, “Fuck me…”

His voice was barely audible, but Ritsuka was pretty sure he heard him. His hand stopped in its tracks, but didn’t move off of his dick yet. “What was that?” He asked for good measure.

“Ah, Ritsuka,” Mafuyu panted, finally able to catch his breath as the boy above him stopped everything just to look into his eyes. “I _really_ want you to fuck me...”

The entire lust-incarnate persona Ritsuka had been building up crumbled beneath him. His brain short-circuited, his mind immediately left the building. He had been pretty sure Mafuyu would say something like that, in fact it was the logical conclusion to arrive at, but…

Actually _hearing_ those words come from Mafuyu’s mouth (like _that_ nonetheless) was a completely different story.

Ritsuka would check and make sure he hadn’t just come in his shorts if he didn’t know better.

He wasn’t sure how long he remained hovering above him, totally still, staring unfocused at Mafuyu’s worked up face. After a couple more seconds, Mafuyu waved a hand directly in front of his vision, his voice of concern infinitely far away.

Suddenly, Ritsuka collapsed onto Mafuyu, his limbs going out beneath him. 

‘_Oh my god, he said it…_’ His thousand-yard stare now pointed toward the wall. 

Mafuyu wheezed beneath him, “Ritsuka.”

‘_He wants me to..._’

Mafuyu resorted to wiggling to try and get his attention. “You’re crushing me.”

Ritsuka snapped his head up to meet his eyes. “Oh shit, I’m sorry.” He rolled back to his side unceremoniously, rubbing his face with both hands. For a moment, they stayed just like that – laying on their backs side by side, clothes disheveled, both boys pitching neglected tents. 

“You really want that from me?” Ritsuka spoke after what felt like forever, his voice back to normal. “You want to do _that_ with _me?_”

Mafuyu propped himself up on his elbow to face him, staring down at him incredulously. “Of course I do. Ritsuka-kun’s sexy as hell.”

Ritsuka flicked his eyes over to meet his. “That’s why?”

Mafuyu quirked a brow, squinting. “You really need me to remind you how much I love you?” Where had his confidence gone?

Ritsuka’s blush spread again, instantly. He turned onto his side to face him. “No, I mean, I know that.” He had wanted to hear it again, but he wouldn’t say so, what with the dubious way Mafuyu was looking at him. His voice was suddenly much quieter, “You know I’ve never…”

“I know,” Mafuyu interrupted. “I just have a feeling you’ll be really good at it.” The corner of his lip quirked upward.

At this, Ritsuka had turned entirely crimson, opting to hide his face in his hands again.

Mafuyu sighed, somewhere between amused and tired. He settled onto the mattress, laying to face him as well. “Don’t feel pressured, Ritsuka-kun. I’ll totally wait for you.”

“No!” Ritsuka blurted, pulling his hands from his eyes. “I mean, no, I’m ready, I’m just…fuck, I’m nervous, I was really trying not to be…” He didn’t meet his eyes.

“Riiitsuka-kun,” Mafuyu purred, touched. He moved his hand to cup Ritsuka’s cheek. He kissed him sweetly, holding his face there, making it last. He pulled just an inch back. “We’ll go at your pace.”

Ritsuka took a deep, deliberate breath, unsure why he was ever worried. He felt his heart pump hard in his chest, a wide array of emotion assaulting his whole person. Feelings of love, desire, and diluted anxiety diffused through his body. He actively tried to keep himself from shaking with adrenaline, his brain still processing the anticipation.

“It’s just me, Ritsuka-kun, you can’t mess up.” Mafuyu’s voice broke his trance once more as he read him. “You seem to have no idea how much I want you, but I can tell you right now, it’s _bad._”

His tone was reassuring, but there was definitely a tinge of lust in there. Ritsuka sighed unsteadily. Before he could think of a response, Mafuyu was kissing him again. His mouth, then his jaw, neck, shoulder. He kissed him just about everywhere he could reach, sometimes open-mouthed, sometimes not. He held him tight to his body as he did so. He kept at it until Ritsuka was humming, content and calm.

“Mafuyu,” Ritsuka spoke finally. Mafuyu’s mouth paused at his throat.

“Mm?”

“This is…embarrassing, and maybe I’m just ignorant, but aren’t you supposed to…fuck.” He screwed his eyes shut, losing his confidence.

Mafuyu looked at him. “What is it?” He asked curiously, innocently.

Ritsuka steeled himself. “Aren’t you supposed to, like…um, clean yourself out before you…” He swallowed. “put something in _there?_”

They blinked at each other, expressions mostly blank, for what felt like forever. Mafuyu chuckled somewhat timidly, “Yeah, but I, I um…” His voice was small again, which piqued Ritsuka’s curiosity. Finally, he wasn’t the only one embarrassed. “I might have done that last night before my shower,” He admitted, voice even quieter. “Wasn’t sure exactly how far things would go. Wanted to be ready.”

They then stared at one another, unsure where to go next. Ritsuka had some more questions, but he figured they could be saved for later, as he didn’t want to further kill the mood with details. “That’s good,” He said finally.

Ritsuka noticed Mafuyu wasn’t really recovering from his embarrassment on his own, and while it had been a rather personal (yet relevant) topic, he wasn’t really sure why Mafuyu felt so bashful. If anything, his actions were evidence of how eager he was, too. Mafuyu was making a supremely cute expression, doing anything to meet his eyes. Ritsuka smiled lovingly at him anyway.

He kissed his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his whole face until he made eye contact with him again. “You know, you’re sexy as hell, too,” Ritsuka told him, his expression knowing. “Mafuyu.”

“Ritsuka,” Mafuyu responded, entranced by his eyes, the color on his cheeks.

Their next kiss met mutually. This one was much less languid, a clear sense of urgency present in both boy’s movements. Their tongues met simultaneously, heads tilting in tandem to deepen the connection. Ritsuka sighed at the sensation, and Mafuyu hummed. The quickly-building intensity of the situation was beginning to affect them again, and Ritsuka groaned when the other boy sucked on his tongue as they pulled back to meet again. Mafuyu moaned sweetly at his reaction, the sound going directly to Ritsuka’s cock.

They continued making out for a few minutes, each boy getting even more turned on by the second. When Ritsuka pulled back to take a breath, Mafuyu nipped his bottom lip, gazing up at him provocatively. Between the needy moaning and heavy petting, this was the last straw.

In a flash, Ritsuka was on top of Mafuyu again, looking down at him challengingly. It was the exact same expression he made when he got really into a complicated guitar lick, executing it flawlessly. Mafuyu heaved a breath, and then pulled him by the neck into a bruising kiss.

Unable to hold back, Ritsuka began grinding into him and Mafuyu met his movements right away. His hips rolled perfectly against the boy below him, and his head drooped in response to the much needed friction. “Fuck,” He hissed.

Ritsuka then noticed in the midst of his haze that Mafuyu was still wearing a shirt, which was absolutely unacceptable. He began tugging it upwards, up and over his head without hesitation, tossing it aside. 

Mafuyu whimpered as the dominant boy’s eyes raked over every detail of his torso, his expression concentrated with lust and longing.

Ritsuka licked his lips, steadying himself with one arm, the other one holding Mafuyu’s waist as he moved against him more desperately. He wasted no more time in placing his mouth on the column of Mafuyu’s throat, sucking on his vulnerable skin. Mafuyu instantly tipped his head back with a needy moan.

The taller boy released a noise akin to a growl in response, and then began making quick work of the newly exposed expanse of skin that was Mafuyu’s torso. He kissed, lapped, and sucked, even grazed his skin with his teeth, looking for a reaction.

He was a bit frantic yet loving, worshipping Mafuyu with his mouth. His hips fell away as he moved down his body. Mafuyu had to manually regulate his breathing as his boyfriend continued to tease him. He made quiet, continuous noises of satisfaction as he became totally submissive.

Quiet, however, wasn’t enough for Ritsuka - he had his mind set on soliciting even more sounds from him. He moved the hand that had been on his hip to Mafuyu’s waistband, sliding it under swiftly and gripping his erection. Then, he began repeatedly flicking his tongue over the small hardened bud of his nipple.

Mafuyu’s spine jolted him upward in response, caught off-guard and whining at the touch. He stared at Ritsuka, eyes half-lidded and clouded with desire, mouth hanging open slightly.

“Do you like that?” Ritsuka spoke, voice dripping with lust as he continued to meet his eyes. “Do you like it when I take control? You want me to dominate you?”

That opened the floodgates. Mafuyu choked out a moan, “Oh my god, Ritsuka, _yes,_ I…” He was thoroughly lost in the sensation of Ritsuka’s strong, purposeful hand pumping him like it was his job. He was insatiable now that he had _this_ side of his boyfriend back, and he absolutely wasn’t going to let the momentum slip through his fingers. 

He hooked his fingers around Ritsuka’s waistband, tugging down slightly, as if to ask permission. “Ritsuka, I want you…” Mafuyu moaned, his tone increasing in pitch.

Ritsuka groaned, his dick straining in his shorts, thoroughly affected by his voice. He continued to stroke him relentlessly. Mafuyu arched his back again, steady noises falling from his lips before he emphasized, “Nngh, Ritsuka, I need you _now…_”

“Yeah?” He squinted up at him, now kissing and tonguing his collarbone.

“_Yes…_if you don’t stop looking at me like that…doing that with your hand…” He ground out. “Ritsuka, you’re gonna make me come…”

Ritsuka shivered at his last sentence. He wanted that, he wanted to watch his beautiful boyfriend’s face peak with overwhelming pleasure, to watch him come undone, and to be the one to cause it. But it wasn’t the right time or the right way, so he reluctantly removed his hand from Mafuyu’s shorts.

He brought himself forward and kissed Mafuyu roughly, breathlessly. “God, Mafuyu, I love you so much…”

“Take off your shorts,” He breathed. “Please, Ritsuka, take off your damn shorts.”

Ritsuka smirked down at him, and then moved to do as he was told. The moment he was far enough off of him, Mafuyu removed his own in a startlingly fluid motion. Ritsuka looked back at him once he was done, doing a double-take at his sudden nakedness. He eyed him hungrily, instantly crawling back over him.

Their subsequent set of kisses were the most impatient yet. Ritsuka quickly abandoned his lips in favor of his jaw, dragging his tongue to trace along it until he reached his earlobe, which he took between his teeth. Mafuyu squirmed.

“I could look at you all day…” He spoke hotly in his ear. “Mafuyu.”

“Ritsuka-kun…” The anticipation was simply becoming too much for Mafuyu. Ritsuka moved his attention to his neck again, earning him some truly desperate noises from his boyfriend. Mafuyu’s sounds afforded himself an adequate diversion, and while Ritsuka was distracted, he reached over to his nightstand. Moving only his arm to open the drawer, he reached in and blindly searched for a small, token tube.

Finally grasping it, he pushed the drawer shut with his wrist. It wasn’t until he flicked the cap open with his thumb that Ritsuka noticed he had even moved, the sound pulling him from his actions.

He drew away, looking down with sudden wonder and curiosity as Mafuyu nonchalantly squeezed a decent amount of the product onto his fingers. 

“Ritsuka-kun, keep kissing me, please.” His tone was innocent, like a friend asking a favor.

Ritsuka still hadn’t fully processed what his boyfriend was doing, but did as he was told anyway. He kissed his lips, the contact short but electric, before he went back to loving on his neck. Mafuyu snaked his unoccupied hand through Ritsuka’s hair, holding him there in place he continued to emit soft noises of pleasure.

Ritsuka felt the ghost of a touch as Mafuyu’s arm slid between their bodies. Then, he heard a subtle, indistinguishable slick sound. However, it wasn’t until the tone and intensity of Mafuyu’s moans changed dramatically that Ritsuka detached his mouth from his neck. He craned his neck to look down between their bodies, and he had to actively prevent himself from having an out of body experience at what he saw.

Mafuyu was fingering himself. Two fingers, to be exact. Back and forth at a steady pace, like a piston.

He looked over to Mafuyu’s face again, looking at him with an even mix of surprised and turned on. Mafuyu was very clearly enjoying his reaction. His head was tilted back as he looked down the bridge of his nose at Ritsuka, eyes glossy, brows pulled together, and lips loose. He was gasping and moaning intermittently, and began chewing on his bottom lip when Ritsuka’s stare began to linger, one of the corners of his mouth slanted in a smirk.

“_Fuck,_ Mafuyu, shit,” Ritsuka spoke hoarsely, dropping his face onto the pillow besides Mafuyu’s head, now propped up on his forearms.

“Like what you, _ah,_ see?”

“Yes,” He answered without hesitation. “You should let me do that.”

“Yeah?” He breathed. “I’m gonna need a lot of stretching to fit you, Ritsuka-kun…_oh,_” His breathing became slightly labored. “Sure you’re up to it?”

Instead of responding vocally, Ritsuka reached down and snatched Mafuyu’s busy wrist. He didn’t yet move his face from the pillow as he stopped his hand in its tracks.

Expression unreadable, he lifted himself from the bed as well as Mafuyu’s body. Hovering above him, he pulled the boy’s hand entirely away from the area, and then mechanically placed it at his side. He briefly scanned the sheets for a certain small bottle, located it, and got to work applying it to his fingers – generously.

“Ritsuka-kun…” Mafuyu muttered.

Once he felt he was adequately prepared, he scooted much further down on the mattress, settling between milky white thighs. He looked up at Mafuyu, who was staring down at him with awe. “Let me know if I’m doing anything wrong,” He spoke, and then seemed to think for a moment. “Or right.” He grinned stupidly.

Without waiting for a response, he then slid two digits into his boyfriend, nice and deep. He kept his eyes trained on his face as his expression changed, using it as a gauge.

Mafuyu moaned shakily, long and sweet. He steadied his breathing, his hands twisting in the sheets around him as Ritsuka found a tempo. He perfectly mirrored how he had been doing it to himself just moments ago. 

“Is that good?” Ritsuka asked affectionately. 

“S’great,” He pushed out, holding his gaze. Gasping a breath, “Ritsuka, curl your fingers while you do that.”

He pushed his fingers all the way back in, and then did as he was told. Mafuyu immediately made a loud, choked-off noise in response, and Ritsuka smiled. “Like that, then?”

“Yes, Ritsuka, _yes…_” His grip on the sheets became tighter as that specific sensation, that certain type of pleasure bloomed in his nerves. “Yeah, that’s the spot…” His voice was dreamy.

Ritsuka, pleased with himself and the feedback he was receiving, sped up his fingers. “You look really good squirming for me like that, Mafuyu,” He spoke, he voice low again.

“Nngh…” Mafuyu was having an even more difficult time maintaining his composure. Still, he needed more. “Ritsuka…_oh,_ Ritsuka, use your ring finger, too…”

He bit his lip to subdue a groan as he worked in his third finger, watching Mafuyu’s eyes widen as he settled into the feeling. Soon enough, Mafuyu was repeating his name like a mantra, rocking back and forth on his fingers. 

Frankly, Ritsuka didn’t really know how to handle the immense amount of sexiness that was unfolding before his eyes, so he simply took to staring. He had never felt quite like this – sure, he had pleased Mafuyu before, but he had never had him whining, writhing, totally at his whim. He was so aroused he almost felt lightheaded. Every utterance of his name from Mafuyu’s lips went straight to his cock, throbbing and twitching with interest.

Mafuyu’s insides felt amazing wrapped around his fingers. He couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like enveloping his cock, the heat pulling him in just like it was his digits.

Fuck. How long did it take to prep again?

“Ritsuka…” Mafuyu moaned for the umpteenth time, pulling Ritsuka back from his thoughts. “I fucking love your fingers…I might like them better pumping into me than shredding a guitar…_oh…_”

Ritsuka chuckled. “Yeah? Guess I’ll have to do this more often, then.” His tone became more airy, “You just might sound better than my guitar.”

Mafuyu brought his arm up, covering his flushed face with his forearm. He was basically heaving his breaths at this point. Ritsuka thoroughly inspected his body language as he slowed his fingers down considerably, but still focused on his sweet spot. Mafuyu groaned, exasperated, his voice breaking. 

Ritsuka _loved_ it.

It was then that he noticed that Mafuyu’s dick was leaking onto his stomach. He had never seen anything like it, had never seen him so undone, desperate, and _turned on._ It made Ritsuka’s heart ache and thump hard in his ribcage, his own dick aching almost painfully. He then noticed he was literally drooling, and wiped it off on the back of his free hand. Mafuyu, mind in a complete fog, observed this and whimpered.

Ritsuka noticed him looking at him and then lifted himself up, hovering halfway up his body, using the aforementioned free hand to support himself. He continued working his fingers in, smirking again. His face conveyed desire and utter cockiness - however, his piercing, icy-blue eyes betrayed his overwhelming love and awe. Mafuyu simply couldn’t breathe.

“Ritsuka, I can’t…” He rasped out. “I just…”

“What is it, baby?”

_Fuck._

“I-I’m ready,” Mafuyu managed. Truthfully, he had been ready for a long time, but he had quickly become unequivocally lost in it all.

“You sure?” Ritsuka asked. Mafuyu wasn’t looking at him, couldn’t look at him, so he didn’t notice when he started stroking himself.

“Yes, fuck, Ritsuka, _please-_” He interrupted himself with a gasp as he felt Ritsuka’s fingers leave him altogether. He almost whined at the emptiness, that was until he felt something entirely different prodding at him.

It was then that Mafuyu finally looked down, getting an eyeful of Ritsuka in all his glory. His thick cock was lined up perfectly with his entrance, his hand guiding himself. He had his head dipped down to focus on his own actions, black bangs covering his eyes. He even noticed his bicep flexing as he supported his own weight.

He began easing into him, not hurriedly but not at a snail’s pace. Mafuyu shifted, his head lolling on the pillow, forcibly tearing his eyes away from the overly erotic sight. It was too much.

“_Ritsuka,_” He whined, more needy than ever.

Ritsuka looked up at his face, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. “You okay?”

“Better than okay, just…please,” Mafuyu breathed. “Keep going.”

He smiled, taking an unstable breath. “No problem.”

Half-sheathed, Ritsuka removed his guiding hand from his dick. He moved his arm to the other side of Mafuyu, now hovering above him directly. Looking him in the eye, he then slid himself the rest of the way in, releasing his breath gradually as he did so.

“God, _Mafuyu…_”

Then, more hesitation. 

“Ritsuka,” He responded, voice hoarse. “Move.”

Ritsuka sucked in a breath. He pulled his length back slowly, so that it was just the tip remaining, then slid into him again. And again, and again. He was on the slower side at first, but now he was going at a modest pace.

“Mafuyu, this is…” He moaned, trying to keep his voice from breaking. “_Fuck,_ this is…”

“Does it feel good, Ritsuka?” He exhaled.

“Mafuyu, you feel so, _god,_ you feel _so…_” Ritsuka dipped his head, weak. “You feel fucking _incredible…_”

“Yeah?”

Ritsuka rapidly lost the ability to speak, enraptured in the unreal feeling of Mafuyu’s guts squeezing around him so well. To put it bluntly, he had no earthly clue how he was supposed to last even more than a minute. The sensation was honestly unbelievable. However, more than anything in the world he wished he could literally live in this feeling, so he did everything in his power to keep himself together.

Still, Ritsuka _had_ to look at Mafuyu. He had to hear his beautiful, melodic, sensual voice sounding just for him. He had to drink it in, and he had to unravel him.

He finally lifted his head, now thrusting into him at a steady pace. He carefully analyzed Mafuyu’s current state – luscious ginger locks spread gorgeously on the pillow beneath him, framing his beautiful, fully flushed face. His delicate eyebrows furrowed, his sweet lips parted to filter his staggered breathing. His stunning, sunset-colored eyes opaque with sheer lust, gazing back at him like he was his entire world. All the while, his whole body was gently moving in time with his thrusts.

Ritsuka distinctly felt his cock twitch inside him, and he winced as he felt the pleasure building, stacking much, much faster than he wanted.

Despite himself, he spoke. “Mafuyu, you’re…” He leaned in and kissed his cheek sweetly, keeping his face closer. “Fuck, you’re amazing…”

He then made a particularly delicious movement and with a lower, closer voice, groaned. “_Ah,_ so good…so _so_ good…”

Mafuyu’s thoughts breached total incoherency at the praise, at the feeling of being filled up so well. He had found downright bliss, forcefully gripping the sheets again as his boyfriend overtook him. He wasn’t wholly convinced that heaven didn’t literally exist in Ritsuka. He was pumping into him just right, at the perfect angle, over and over again, and had been since he started. If he didn’t know better, he would think Ritsuka had done this hundreds of times.

And Ritsuka was _striking,_ and almost too handsome. He'd pushed himself back up on his arms, muscles flexing as he did so. His sharp facial features were manipulated by total ecstasy, the soft rays of the sunrise casting a gentle halo around his black locks…

“Ritsuka,” Mafuyu said softly, and it was by far the most beautiful way Ritsuka had heard his name so far. “_Nnn…_faster, please…”

He obliged without a second thought. His thrusts quickened, meeting the same pace as his own accelerated heart rate, which was to say fast and rhythmic. He absentmindedly grabbed Mafuyu by the wrists, pinning them next to his head.

“Yes, _oh,_ like that…” Mafuyu moaned, a stunning mix of melodic and lustful. “_Ohh,_ Ritsuka, yes…”

“_Mafuyu,_” He sighed. His movements staggered just once, his eyes screwing shut. His voice was just too much; he almost felt like he needed to record this and go over it multiple times just to begin to understand how he sounded so fucking good. “You…I can’t…_fuck…_” 

He dropped his head, one eye peeking open just to see himself dipping in and out of his precious boyfriend, again and again. He bit his lip to stifle the truly embarrassing noise that almost came out of him. 

“Hey,” came Mafuyu’s dulcet voice once more. Ritsuka looked up at him again, searching his eyes. He wriggled a hand free from Ritsuka’s slackening grip and then brought it to his forehead, brushing his black bangs to the side. “I love you…”

His voice was honeyed, breathy, and completely wrecked. 

“Fuck, I love you, Mafuyu, I love you _so_ much…” 

The pace of his hips had become downright erratic. He was having a lot of trouble keeping his head up, so he opted to rest his forehead upon Mafuyu's. His eyes bore deeply into his, their shared gaze incredibly passionate, filled with more feeling than either boy knew how to process.

Mafuyu’s throaty moans had evolved into gentle squeaks as Ritsuka continued driving molten pleasure into both of their nerves. He had reached his maximum pace, the sound of skin contacting skin filling the room. Mafuyu used his free hand to grasp for Ritsuka’s unoccupied arm. He never broke their intense eye contact as he wordlessly dragged his arm lower and lower, opening the other boy’s hand and placing it palm-side down on his erection.

Ritsuka began stroking him, right away in rhythm, not needing verbal instruction for once. Mafuyu’s back arched high off of the mattress as he gasped, suddenly yanking Ritsuka back by his hair so as to not bonk him with his head.

Ritsuka groaned loudly at the rough feeling, screwing his eyes shut. He settled back onto him as Mafuyu’s body sank into the mattress again. He was now fucking into him like his life depended on it, never faltering.

“Oh fuck, _fuck,_ Mafuyu…is it okay if I…do you need me t-to…” He moaned, his words flowing fast and disorganized, gasps coming quicker and quicker. “_Shit,_ c-can I-”

“Come inside me, Ritsuka…”

“Oh, _oh-_ ” Ritsuka offered just a couple more thrusts before his neck strained, eyebrows knit together, mouth fallen agape with a rumbling groan. He buried himself to the hilt, his cock veritably pulsing with his climax.

“Ritsuka, that’s…_yes…_” Mafuyu huffed as his own orgasm completely overtook him - the feeling of Ritsuka spilling urgently inside him threw him over the edge, a powerful heat coursing throughout every inch of his body.

Ritsuka hovered above him, heaving breaths and staring at Mafuyu’s whole body like he simply couldn’t believe what he just saw. He looked up at him again just to find a gorgeous blissed-out expression on his face and a small smile. He stuttered out a few more incoherent sentiments before the jelly-like effect in his muscles took him down.

He then pulled out and plopped down next to Mafuyu (instead of dropping his whole weight on him again, thank god). They both lay there a moment, merely trying to catch their respective breaths.

“Mafuyu, that was _so-_”

They both went dead silent as they heard the unexpected loud sound of the front door closing. They waited, listening closely, hearing the distinct sounds of someone entering and settling into their home – keys placed in a tray, shoes being kicked off. They even heard the pitter-patter of Kedama’s paws on the hardwood floor as the pup reacquainted himself with the apartment.

“I guess we’re lucky she didn’t come home overnight.” Mafuyu pointed out the obvious.

“Despite how tired I was, I did notice a distinct lack of tiny dog when I got here last night.”

“She likes to take him out with her sometimes.”

They remained motionless for another couple of minutes, until Mafuyu heard the door to her bedroom click shut. Then, he turned to face his boyfriend, wrapping him in a strong, abrupt embrace. Ritsuka’s eyes widened before he hugged him back, neither boy currently minding the stickiness between them.

“That was so, so good, Ritsuka-kun,” He said, smiling into his chest.

“Did it live up to your daydreams?” Ritsuka teased.

“It was everything and more.” His voice was muffled against his skin.

Ritsuka brought his hand up to stroke Mafuyu’s hair, holding his head against his him. “I’m speechless,” He mused. “I had no idea it was going to be that awesome. If I had known, we would’ve done this a long, long time ago.”

Suddenly, Mafuyu was laughing, bubbly and melodic. 

Ritsuka drew his brows in, confused about what part of what he said was humorous. “What’s so funny?”

He calmed a bit and replied. “I took Ritsuka-kun’s virginity!” He declared, as though it was a victory.

“That’s not funny!” He retorted, ruffling his hair aggressively.

Mafuyu eventually calmed down completely, and then sighed contentedly against his skin. “About time.”


End file.
